Kitchens
by ShadesofWrong
Summary: Harry's usual night wanderings bring him to the kitchens where he has several friendly encounters. After that, he develops the habit of visiting the kitchens every night. It just so happens that so do a few others, Cedric Diggory being one of them. AU. Fifth year.


Kitchens

Chapter One: Scones

Harry Potter had always been one to be up at night, mind restless and an incurable sense of curiosity burning too much to sleep. It was this particular attribute that had him up tonight, wandering around the halls of Hogwarts aimlessly. He had been lying in his bed wide awake listening to the snores of his roommates, but that had become boring quickly and ineffective at lulling him into unconsciousness. So it was with an air of routine that he carefully snuck out of the room with his invisibility cloak on and wand in hand. His feet had roamed the grounds so many nights lately that they were guiding him around the corridors on their own, this time leading him down towards the Hufflepuff section of the castle.

Throughout his journey, Harry's mind was plagued with thoughts of Voldemort's return and his narrow escape. Last year, he had fought and dueled with the dark wizard in a graveyard that housed Tom Riddle's father's grave. When his parents and other victims of Voldemort had appeared mystically to aid him, he had seized the opportunity to grab the Tri-Wizard cup once more and Portkey to the grounds outside of the maze. He appeared to the sounds of applause, and to Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge walking to him to congratulate him. Harry however, was numb with what had happened and barely registered the two men holding out their hands for him to shake.

After what seemed like two hours, but was really only two seconds, Dumbledore and the audience had ceased their looks of victory and now voiced concern. "What happened," Dumbledore had demanded.

Harry had explained to them what had happened, how after he helped Cedric out of the roots of the maze and rushed to the Portkey before the other boy, that Voldemort had returned. The entire stadium had fallen silent at his words. From there his memory went foggy, still trying to process that the man who had murdered his parents was once again back. He vaguely remembered that Viktor Krum had been Imperiused, and that Mad Eye Moody was revealed to be Barty Crouch Jr. using Polyjuice potion. But that didn't matter then, he was back.

Harry came back to the present when a tantalizing scent wafted over him. It smelled of chocolate scones, cookies, pies and mini cakes. He realized that his feet had carried him to the kitchens, and subsequently that he was famished. Deciding against his better judgment, Harry removed his cloak and stepped into the source of the delicious smells. His eyes were greeted with none other than Dobby the House-elf sitting somewhat funny in a chair that was far too big for him. The elf was chatting happily to a few of the several other elves roaming about the room, all helping themselves to what seemed like a million different kind of desserts.

"Harry Potter," Dobby exclaimed when he noticed the boy's entrance. "Dobby is so happy to see you like always, but wonders what you are doing down here at this hour."

Harry smiled at Dobby, who had picked himself out of the seat and was bowing lowly to him. "I came to investigate the source of the incredible smell." As if on cue, Harry's stomach rumbled.

Dobby nearly tripped over himself, as did a few other elves. "You flatter us elves, sir! We've never been complimented on our food, sir! Harry Potter can help himself to whatever he likes," he said making a gesture around the kitchen.

Harry smiled in thanks and almost choked on the scone he crammed down his throat in hunger. Spluttering, he nearly swallowed the offending food again when a familiar laughing voice called from the entrance of the room, "The great Harry Potter can win the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but can't handle eating a simple pastry. I bet that'd make a great headline for Rita Skeeter's next article."

Once Harry got a hold of breathing normally, he managed to smile sheepishly at Cedric Diggory, who was failing to control a chuckle at his expense. "I dunno," Harry said seriously "scones can be pretty hazardous. I think Hermione told me about this witch who baked scones that choked whoever consumed them, claimed fifteen lives," he finished matter-of-factly.

Cedric laughed and shook his head. "Only you would remember that of all the things you've learned here." Harry had the decency to look ashamed at Cedric's observation. "I'm only joking of course. However, as a prefect I must inquire as to what you're up to right now."

Harry had been about to make up a story about sleepwalking, and then raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing."

Cedric smiled cockily. "I happen to be a Hufflepuff, and as such my common room is right next door to the kitchens. You, however, happen to be a Gryffindor. Which unfortunately means your dorm is on the other side of the castle."

Harry was sure the other boy wouldn't rat on him, so he shrugged and said, "Fancied myself a bit of a snack."

Cedric nodded and asked an elf he seemed familiar with for his usual, and the elf had seemed to understand because she had squeaked in delight and tripped over herself to the place wherever Cedric's "usual" was. "You'd be surprised how many people think the same thing," he said a bit vaguely.

Before Harry could ask him what he had meant by that, the female elf had returned carrying a wrapped plate of food and handed it to Cedric, who took it with a gracious thanks and said, "Well, goodnight Harry. I'll be seeing you."

Harry called a farewell at the retreating figure and felt a pleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach. "Master Diggory comes here every night," Dobby told him. "Always gets the same raspberry scones. Great wizard, he is. Kind to the elves," he said very pleased.

Harry was nodding when he noticed that the kitchen door had opened once again. "Did you forget something," he called, thinking that it had been Cedric returning.

He was taken aback when it turned out to be none other than his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The happy feeling Harry had experienced after his conversation with Cedric had been further elated at the sight of the man. "I don't know what I must've forgotten," Dumbledore said with eyebrows raised and a slight smile on his lips "but I'm hoping it's one of these delicious scones."

"Sorry sir," Harry said with a smile. The headmaster was picking up an apple scone with a look of great delight on his face. "I had thought you were someone else."

Dumbledore chewed through a bite of his scone before answering. "Clearly. I must ask though Harry, I come to these kitchens every night and have not seen you here once. Is tonight a special occasion," he winked at Harry before enjoying another piece of his treat.

"No, sir," Harry answered. "Just thought a snack might help better my sleep, you see."

Dumbledore only nodded and turned away to leave, "I wish you luck in your endeavors. Farewell, Harry."

Harry watched the headmaster depart the kitchen with what appeared to be a giant's share of apple scones in his arms. He shook his head in amusement and went back to consuming as many pastries as he could. After maybe his sixth, a pair of footsteps entered and Harry was starting to understand what Cedric had meant.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said from the door. Her hair was the usual bubblegum pink and she had her usual bright smile on her lips. Next to her, was none other than one of his best friends; Hermione Granger. Both Harry and she looked at each other with surprise. What was she doing out of bed, he thought.

"Tonks, Hermione, what're you two doing here," Harry asked. Seeing Hermione was one thing, but Tonks was an Auror and not a student.

"Could ask you the same thing," Hermione said. The answer to Harry's question was revealed very quickly once the two witches helped themselves to the variety of goods.

"Thought of a snack," he chuckled. "Does everyone know about kitchen snacking, then?"

"Nearly," Hermione said with a slight smile. "Just don't let Ron find out, he'll eat the kitchens out of stock." The three of them laughed at the truthfulness in her statement.

"Dumbledore and Cedric were in here just before you two," he told the girls.

Surprise didn't flicker across either of their faces. "Common thing, several people get hungry at night. Surprised all of you aren't fat little blobs yet," Tonks joked.

"Did you have a conversation with either," Hermione inquired.

Harry shrugged. "Cedric took the micky out of me for choking on a scone, criticized Rita Skeeter a bit, and made a point that the Gryffindor common room was on the other side of the castle. Dumbledore only grabbed a handful of scones and made away with them like he was guilty of murder," he said with a chuckle.

Hermione and Tonks had a laugh at that, Dumbledore was a highly sophisticated and powerful wizard but had a very obvious weak spot for sweets. "Sounds like you had a good chat with Cedric then," Tonks said airily.

Harry didn't quite register the meaning behind that. "I'm curious as to why people are able to walk through the halls to the kitchen without getting persecuted by prefects or Filch."

Hermione seemed eager to answer. "They're not. Hunger is a powerful thing; people have their ways around the corridors. Besides, most of us are sympathetic. I was caught by Snape once and told him I was off to the kitchens. I was so worried I was going to get a detention I swear, my life flashed before my eyes. But I couldn't believe it, he let me off. He didn't say a word after that, just left. It seems even Snape gets the late night cravings."

Harry had a good laugh at the image of his Potion's teacher sneaking off to the kitchens to have a snack. "I seen Cedric walking out with his scones," Tonks said, oblivious to how irrelevant that bit of information was. "He seemed very pleased."

Hermione's mouth twitched and Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "I wonder what about," he said not really understanding the joke.

Tonks grinned. "I'm sure he'd be happy to explain sometime if you ask him politely," she added a hearty wink that only served to further confuse Harry.

"Okay…" Harry said puzzled.

Hermione muttered something like "oblivious boys" under her breath and made a motion to the door. "We're going to get going. See you tomorrow, Harry." The two ladies left without further notice, leaving a very bemused boy in their wake.

"Guess I should get going too," he mumbled to himself. Thoughts of Hermione and Tonk's sudden obsession with Cedric Diggory filled his usual thoughts all the way back to his room and into his dreams.


End file.
